Lumos
by Manjoume
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a moment in a closet on the Hogwarts Express. Ron/Hermione hints.


Disclaimer: This is fluff; any occurrences of plot are to be   
considered purely accidental. As such, there will be no   
references to years, ages, etc. Assume what you will. Also, I'm   
not sure of all the British terms, so if I say something   
considerably American, just correct me. My email is   
Kionon@Hotmail.com and I can be found almost every waking moment   
on Gryffindor Tower. Inspiration for the continued writing of   
this fic until the end can be blamed on Dream Street. Does it   
require sappiness? They're great for it!  
  
Note to H/H shippers: No, I have not changed my ship. This does   
not mean I cannot explore other pairings. Get over it. ^_^  
  
Note to H/G shippers: No, I have not changed my ship. This (and   
other H/G fics) cannot be used as evidence of my conversion. Get   
over it. ^_^  
  
Note to R/H shippers: No, I have not changed my ship. However,   
as I see R/H is justified, that pairing may appear, although   
this is an H/G fic and such a pair will not be the focus if it   
appears at all. You don't need to get over anything.  
  
Lumos  
A Harry Potter H/G Fluff Fic  
By Kevin "Kionon" Callahan  
  
The barrier dissolved around Ginny Weasley as she ran   
through it for what seemed like the umpteenth time in her life.   
True, it had only been a few times, but as it was part of the   
yearly ritual for getting back to Hogwarts, Ginny felt as though   
she had always done it. Once past the barrier, and onto the   
platform of 9 3/4ths, she pulled off to the side and adjusted   
her shoulder length red hair. Making sure it was in place as   
she wanted it, she continued towards the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Not long after Ginny finished adjusting her hair, George   
and Fred came hurtling through the barrier followed by Ron,   
Harry, and Mrs. Weasley, albeit not all at the same time. "You   
didn't *have* to follow us, Mum," Ron was insisting.   
  
"It'll be years before I forget that whole rubbish with   
the car," said Molly Weasley, cheerfully but firm.  
  
"Awww, mum," whined Ron, but he said no more. When their   
trunks were fully stowed on the train, Mrs. Weasley kissed each   
of them good-bye, including Harry, and watched them pile up the   
small stairs into the cars of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The twins disappeared at once, and Ginny wandered off to   
find some of her girlfriends. Harry and Ron quickly found what   
they considered to be their "usual" cabin and opened the door   
finding Hermione already inside. "I was wondering when you two   
were finally going to show up."  
  
"Oh, brother," said Ron, "It's not like we're even late."  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Harry said neutrally.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" replied Hermione quite cheerfully. She   
characteristically had a pile of books next to her. She saw the   
pairs' eyes move to them and back to her. "For reading on the   
train in case either of you get into a conversation I don't wish   
to be a part of," she said by way of explanation.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He sat down on the   
opposite side of the cabin from Hermione. "Sometimes I wonder   
why you even sit by us if you're at some point planning to   
ignore us."  
  
"Honestly, Ron," hmphed Hermione. "I thought that should   
be obvious."  
  
Harry rubbed his temple. "I'm going to go to the   
bathroom. I'll be right back." Harry turned and walked out of   
the cabin. His original intent was indeed the bathroom.   
However, he noticed Colin Creevy, camera in tow, coming out of   
another cabin. Harry ground his teeth automatically and turned   
around, hurriedly making his way through the cars' corridors   
until coming to suitable closet and hiding inside of it.  
  
Not a moment after, a piercing scream had Harry running   
straight in the door he had just closed. "Lumos!" he cried   
after the screaming had subsided. In his wand's light he could   
make out the figure of girl staring up at him. For a moment the   
girl did nothing, and then she squeaked and backed away. Harry   
blinked. "Ginny?"  
  
"Go away," she said, turning around and covering her face   
with her robe. "I didn't want you to see me like this."  
  
Harry blinked in the small amount of light given by the   
lumos spell. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because of you," Ginny said, momentarily dropping her   
robes. "I'm here because the other girls were teasing me about   
you, and, and..." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just   
couldn't handle it... and I couldn't handle you seeing me like   
this."  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Harry said quietly, "It doesn't matter to me.   
You don't need to be embarrassed." He crossed the small gap   
between them and held her in his arms. "I want to see you, and   
I don't care how. To me you'll always be beautiful. Don't let   
them get to you."  
  
"Why are they so mean?" Ginny wailed as she pressed   
herself closer to Harry inside the barely lighted closet. "Why   
don't they understand?"  
  
Harry pressed his own chin into Ginny's hair. "They just   
don't know the power of love yet. When they do, they'll   
understand."  
  
Ginny looked up at him, a pleading in her eyes, "You   
really think so?"  
  
"I know so," insisted Harry with a hard certainty. Bending   
slightly, he pressed his lips up against Ginny's and only pulled   
back only after the lumos spell had finally exhausted itself.   
"I'll always be there for you, but next time, let's try not to   
squish into a closet, ok?" Ginny chuckled and the pair walked   
back to the "usual" cabin.  
  
Harry opened the door to reveal Hermione and Ron sitting   
on the same side of the cabin, the books pushed to the floor.   
Neither seemed to be doing anything amiss, but Harry had a very   
strange feeling he had missed something. He said as much as he   
and Ginny took the opposing seats.  
  
"Absolutely not," Hermione informed Harry just a bit too   
quickly.  
  
"You didn't miss a thing," Ron said after. "We were just,   
uh, reading over Hogwarts: A History. There's this cool map in   
it that shows some of the unused grounds..."  
  
Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and started   
laughing. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other momentarily   
and then decided to join in the laughter. Not long after, the   
Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the trip was   
over. Harry helped Ginny off the train and they headed towards   
the castle. Hermione and Ron were not long after. Ginny squeezed   
Harry's hand as they looked up the way. Another great year at   
Hogwarts had come again. 


End file.
